


Somewhere along the way

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Somewhere along the way, they fell in love.





	Somewhere along the way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Em algum lugar no meio do caminho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835028) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #044 - journey.

It was a long journey, but somewhere along the way, they fell in love. Lyna couldn’t say when Leliana became the most important person in the world to her, and she wasn’t who Lyna thought she would fall for, but now, they meant everything for each other. It wasn’t how either of them thought things would go, but that was the thing about journeys, one could never know where they would lead. And it didn’t matter why they found each other or when they realized their feelings, all that mattered was that they were together now, and would always be.


End file.
